The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of apricot tree, ‘Prunus armeniaca L’ and which has been denominated varietally as ‘SC2’, hereinafter, and more specifically to an apricot tree variety which is characterized as to novelty by bearing medium to large fruit which ripen early in the season, and develop under low chilling hour conditions, and which further has a smooth skin, and a bright red blush, and wherein the present variety is ripe for harvesting and shipment approximately May 3–May 10 under the ecological conditions prevailing in the San Joaquin Valley of California.